Life Lesson
by WhiteWaggishFox
Summary: China remembers stuff from his childhood and applies it to Korea.


**Woo! I'm on a roll~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

**China's P.O.V**

***flashback***

_"Now China, dear, you have to remember that no matter who you come in contact with, no matter what alliances you make, you MUST respect another person's decision."_

_"Of course Mama. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Sweetie, the world as you know it will come to an end soon. Us Continents will disappear."_

_"What?! You guys can't go away! What will I do?"_

_"We will. And you won't be alone! You've heard of the other Countries who are your age? Ancient Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt, Israel, and Ancient Greece?"_

_"Yeah. Uncle Africa was talking about them last time he was here..."_

_"That old coot. He should have learned to keep his mouth while we had the chance..."_

_"Lady Asia. It's time for us to head out."_

_"Damn it! Okay China, remember what I've said..."_

_"Mama?_

_"Lady Asia."_

_"I'm coming! Take care of this land till your siblings come..."_

_"Mama?!"_

_"Lady Asia! It's time."_

_"Okay, I got it! I love you, China. Always know that if you forget anything else..."_

_"No, Mama. Don't go... MAMA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>*present time*<strong>

I jolted awake, shocked that I'd had such a dream.

"Man... Where'd that come from?" I asked out loud, rubbing my head.

That happened so long ago... I can't even remember the year. And what year is it now? 2014. Almost 2015. Something like that should have been forgotten centuries ago...

_"Remember what I've said..."_

Damn that old lady. If she hadn't told me to remember, I most likely wouldn't have remembered! Looking out the window, I sighed. Why couldn't I have passed on to the Void yet? Germania and the Ancient's have all passed on. Israel and I are the only ones left, and she's been shutting herself out of the world more and more. Sliding out of bed, I walked outside onto the patio. Currently, I was in the city because of a business meet Boss wanted me to attend. Damn old dragon...

"Brother..." I turned around to see Korea in my doorway. He'd wanted to come, for reasons unknown.

"Korea, is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Well, I came cause I had a nightmare and wanted to squeeze in bed with you, but you seem more unsettled than I. Why're you up at 2 in the morning?"

I looked over at the clock. It was 2 am? That dream was really unsettling... "Don't mind me Korea. Come here. What was in your nightmare that has you so unsettled?"

I sat down on the bed and he came over, laying his head on my lap. "It was me, you, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong, and Japan. We were playing around in the house you raised us in, I can't even remember the game, when North came in." I stopped him.

"You mean North _Korea_."

"Yeah. He came in, killed everyone, except me and you, and said, 'This is you guy's fault. They wouldn't be dead if you'd just let me do as I wished...' Then he lit a match, dropped it, and walked away."

I hugged Korea, feeling bad for him. "Don't worry. That didn't happen. You can call all of them and they'd all be fine."

"B-But what if it did in the future?"

"Then it'd be more of my fault then yours, seeing as being the old brother, I need to protect all of you." I started running my fingers through his hair.

It was silent for about ten minutes until Korea started again. "Brother, will you tell me a story?"

I thought for a minute, the decided. "Sure But listen closely..."

"Okay."

"_Both the spider and the silk worm spin silk. One day the spider said, "I admit your silk is better than the silk from the spider, your silk is both yellow and white, dazzling and bright. You use the silk that you spin yourself, to make a beautiful cocoon, then live inside thinking falsely you are kings._

_In your little cocoon you wait until the women put you in scalding hot water and peel your silk off strand by strand. Then your beautiful cocoons are all gone. What a shame, though you have the ability to create such beauty, then die because of it, is this not stupid ?"_

_The silk worm thinking about what the spider said, answered, "Our actions are actually like suicide, but we spin silk so that people can weave beautiful brocades, giving all the people the ability to look beautiful, can you say our labor is a waste? Look at you spiders, all you weave for is to make a trap that will let you eat the cute little bugs that fly in. You don't regret it either but don't you think that is a little cruel?"_

_Many people think it's such a waste to do things that don't benefit them. These people cannot understand why would one sacrifice for the benefit ofothers. But on the other hand there are some people who are satisfied knowing that their sacrifices can benefit others. These people don't think their labors are stupid actions since they gain satisfaction not by bettering themselves but others._

_So if we are not able to understand one's decision, don't despise, let's just respect it._"

"That's kind of a sad story. Where'd you hear it?"

"My mother used to tell me it if I'd ever been selfish or had bad dreams or thoughts about someone. It's a story about respecting people, their wishes, and their decisions. It was good for me growing up..."

"It's pretty, but why didn't you ever tell us as children."

"Because it honestly slipped my mind..." I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Stupid big brother..."

"You know you love me~!"

"Yeah, I do..."

"Now be a good boy and go back to sleep, Korea."

He yawned. "Okay~ Night, brother."

I chuckled and responded how mother used to.

"Night, you doof."

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! I love sweet Korea~ I think he'd be so cute! Sorry for any OOC. I wanted to make this as adorable as possible~ Hope you enjoyed it! See ya tomorrow in another fandom! If you have any fandoms you want me to right in, please let me know~!<strong>

**~FOX  
><strong>

**_(P.S: I don't own that story. I found it somewhere online.)_  
><strong>


End file.
